Missing You
by mysweetraven
Summary: Cyborg is in love, and he doesn't want to admit it to himself. So he tries to in his sleep . . . with his conscience. One-Shot. CY::mystery character. RESUBMITTED


Missing You

Heyy guys! This was a quick one-shot I came up with. I figured, Cyborg needs something . . . so I decided to post this! Enjoy!

* * *

"Your dead meat, man!" Beast Boy shouted, and used his thumbs to hit the buttons forcefully. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth, and his eyes were focused intently on the video screen.

"Naw, that's _you_ dude!" Cyborg smiled as he made his car twist and turn on the television screen, circling tunnels and winding around the crazy purple roads. He shot off a laser beam once he noticed his little green pal was catching up quickly.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy threw his controller at the wall and clutched his head once he realized he had been thrown off the road "NOO!" Cyborg was laughing at the way Beast Boy was reacting to his killer move. He slapped his knee and threw his own controller to the side.

"Boy, you know how to cheer a guy up!" He said mid sentence. Beast Boy smiled at him.

"Whatever, man. I just don't know what you need to be cheered up _about._ You're kinda secretive about the whole thing." Cyborg shrugged and relaxed his back.

"I wish I could say more, but it'd probably be better if I didn't." He smiled to reassure Beast Boy, but the changeling wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure its no big deal?" he asked in concern. Cyborg laughed.

"Of course not. Everything's fine . . . just fine."

* * *

Cyborg walked slowly down the hallway, in sadness and in doubt. He couldn't imagine feeling this way so easily . . .as if he was trapped in a world he never knew existed. He tried to cheer up as he opened the door to his room . . . his place of serenity. As it shut behind him, and walked over to his metal table and sighed. There was too much on his mind. He couldn't take it anymore . . . he really couldn't. It was tough.

He did the only thing he could do: sleep. He needed to reboot his muscles so that they'd be at full force the next day.

He plugged in his system, and rested his eyes as much as he could. He sighed, tilted his head, and his SLEEP mode was enforced almost immediately.

_Looks like you've got some things to think about, eh? _Rang a voice in his mind.

It was him . . . again. His conscience. It talked to him every time he slept, and for the past week he had told it pretty much his whole life.

**Ya. **He said quietly. **Way more than I really should be. **He heard the voice sigh in his head.

_Well why don't you tell me about it?_ The voice was so calm, so peaceful. . And so helpful.

**It's about _her_.** That's all he could say, really. He couldn't say anything at all . . .

_Ahh. I see. She's been invading your thoughts again._

**You said it, man. I don't know what's going on.**

_There really isn't much to say. It's obvious what's happening here._

**What are you talking about?**

_Can't you see it? It's not just any little everyday thing. You like her._

**Say what??**

_You heard me, Cy. You love her._

**You SAID 'like'. Is it LIKE or LOVE?**

_It could be a bit of both. _

**Huh?**

_You're afraid to admit it to yourself._

**Now why would you say that?**

_You're afraid to even say her name._

**No I am NOT.**

_Yes you are._

**No dude. I just haven't said it yet.**

_Then tell me it._

**DO I really have to?**

_Yes._

**Right NOW?**

_You heard me._

**But I don't wanna.**

_Then I guess you'll never be able to admit it to yourself._

**I don't even know why you're talking to me in my dreams. Why weren't you here to help me before the accident, and suddenly you're here now?**

_I've been around when you didn't even know it. I just started talking to you know because I felt like it._

**You sure know how to confuse the heck outta me.**

_Well I don't try to._

**You do a pretty great job.**

_Oh well. I only want to help you._

**I think you've helped enough.**

_You've barely said anything._

**I have enough on my mind already!**

_Just please tell me about her._

**You sure?**

_Positive._

**Well . . . its not like I've known her all my life or anything. She's beautiful . . . and she's so secretive too.**

_I see. She's a real dish._

**Oooohhh yeah. She's great. She seems all tough on the outside, but I know she's not like that completely on the inside.**

_How are you so sure?_

**You just know it, dude. She's helped me, she's been my friend . . . and she knows how to talk to me. I never though I could feel this way for someone . . . Jinx was just a crush. This is just . . . woah.**

_Hmm. You sound like you've fallen pretty hard._

**Yeah. I have. **

_Do you think she might return those feelings?_

**I don't know. I hope so. I really do.**

_If you could ask her do you think she would say yes?_

**I don't know. I'd hope so . . . but it'd be akward. We're so much alike yet so much different.**

_How would you ask her?_

**I'd just be like . . . "You're an awesome person. You're beautiful, and I think I've fallen for you. I want to see you more. You wanna do something sometime?"**

_So you would ask her that way?_

**Yeah. Do you think it would work?**

There was a pause for a moment. He heard the voice take a breath, and collect itself. He couldn't tell what was happening at all, but he waited for its answer in dread.

_I think it just did._

Suddenly a green light began to flash in his eyes, motioning the end of his SLEEP rejuvenation mode. He opened his eyes, and began to look around frantically.

"Where are you? I know you're in here!" There was no response, but he knew that he needed to see her . . . he just _had _to.

"Please." He said softly. "I can't take this anymore. Please come out."

He saw some movement in the shadows, and turned to look there with hope in his eyes.

"Okay." He heard a voice reply to him. He turned his head, looking at a small cord that was connected to his metal bed.

Atop it sat little BumbleBee, smiling at him graciously and holding on tightly to her surface. He unhooked himself, and cupped his hands, placing them in front of her, begging for permission to hold her. He stood up, and walked into them. She held on to his thumb, and closed her eyes. He took her forward, and placed her on his knee. He leaned back, and smiled back at her happily.

"Hey there."

"Hello Sparky."

* * *

I hope I left you guys surprised with who it was. It seems like its leaning toward one person but it was actually someone else . .. i hope it worked lol. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
